


Bruises And Bitemarks

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Face-Fucking, Hyung Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Johnny pulls Jaehyun up by his wrist and pushes him down onto the bed, pressing his body up against his until he's flat on his back. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Huh? You think you make the rules now just because we haven't seen each other in a while?" Jaehyun doesn't say anything, and Johnny moves his hand from Jaehyun's wrist to just below his neck. "I asked you a question, Jaehyun.""No, hyung," Jaehyun whispers. Between Johnny's cock throbbing against his thigh and his hand threatening to choke the life out of him, trying to form any sort of coherent thought is proving to be a challenge. "I don't make the rules. You do.""I dowhat?""Make the rules.""Good boy."
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 18
Kudos: 272





	Bruises And Bitemarks

* * *

Johnny underestimated how much he would miss Jaehyun. He misses how easy things were before they graduated college, and finds himself wishing that their dream jobs hadn't required them to part ways after graduation.

He misses the late nights spent in the library, sometimes studying, but mostly just screwing around until the librarian kicked them out. He misses waking up every morning knowing that Jaehyun would be waiting for him in the commons with his favorite coffee and a doughnut, even though he'd told Johnny countless times that he didn't need the extra sugar. He misses the after sex pillow talk, both of them pointedly ignoring the fact that sleeping with your best friend meant that you were probably more than _just friends_.

They hadn't met until their first year of college, but Jaehyun had rapidly become a big part of his life from as early as day one. It was Johnny's first year in Seoul, his first time being abroad without somebody to accompany him. His Korean wasn't the greatest, but he was determined to get through the semester regardless of how difficult it was to keep up. Meeting Jaehyun had been a blessing in disguise, in the sense that he was Johnny's first friend and also his saving grace when it came to the language barrier. He lived in Connecticut for a few years when he was a kid, resulting in his English being almost as good as Johnny's. Their connection with each other formed from the second they met, and suddenly life without Jaehyun became a life that Johnny couldn't bare to deal with.

He misses Jaehyun, and decides on his way home from work one day that being apart is no longer an option anymore.

**johnny**  
do you work tonight?

 **jaehyun**  
no, i swapped with doyoung. off until thursday now.  
...why do you ask?

 **johnny**  
because i miss you.  
a lot.  
more than usual. i don't know.

 **jaehyun**  
come over.

 **johnny**  
bet.

 **jaehyun**  
i'm being serious. i need you.

 **johnny**  
want or need?  
there's a difference between the two.

 **jaehyun**  
don't do this to me, hyung.  
you already know the answer to that.

 **johnny**  
i want you to say it, though.

 **jaehyun**  
don't get me flustered. i'm not home right now.

 **johnny**  
i thought you said you didn't have to work?

 **jaehyun**  
i'm getting groceries.

 **johnny**  
get some condoms while you're at it. i'll be there in an hour.

Johnny doesn't bother letting Jaehyun know that he's there. He runs up the stairs as fast as he can and practically kicks the door open the second he gets to Jaehyun's apartment.

"I thought you said an hour?" Jaehyun asks, clearly surprised to see Johnny standing in the middle of his living room. "It's only been--"

"Come here."

"Wha...?"

" _Now_ , Jae."

Jaehyun drops his bag of groceries onto the ground and immediately does as he's told, the edge in Johnny's voice signifying that he's not here to play games. He stops just a few inches away from Johnny, who beckons him to come closer until the gap between them is nonexistent.

"I missed you," Johnny says, his voice softer now as he pulls Jaehyun into a hug. "God, I missed you so much. Whatever you're wearing, it smells amazing."

"Burberry," Jaehyun mumbles into Johnny's shoulder. "It should smell amazing seeing as you're the one who gave it to me."

Johnny takes a deep breath in, inhaling the scent of Jaehyun deep into his lungs before exhaling and stepping back slightly to get a better look at his face. "You're so beautiful. You're so fucking beautiful, it hurts." He presses a light kiss onto Jaehyun's lips, immediately pulling away when Jaehyun tries to deepen it. "I've been here for two minutes and you're already so impatient. I'm not giving you anything until you tell me what you want."

"You already know what I want." Jaehyun tries to look away, but Johnny doesn't let him. He grabs him by the cheeks and forces him to maintain eye contact. "I want _you_ , hyung."

"Want or _need_?"

" _Need_."

"In a sentence."

"I need you. It's been so long since I've seen you and I don't wanna wait anymore now that you're here."

"Good boy," Johnny replies, releasing his grip from Jaehyun's cheeks. "That's exactly what hyung wanted to hear. Did you get what I asked you to?"

Jaehyun nods. "In the bag over there."

"Get them." Johnny makes a beeline for Jaehyun's bedroom and removes his shirt the second his feet cross the threshold. He doesn't know how long until the next time they see each other, and wants to take full advantage of the situation while he can. "I didn't think I'd have to tell you to hurry. Get in here. Now."

A loud crash can be heard from the kitchen, something Johnny recognizes as tupperware falling from the fridge and onto the floor, immediately followed by a slamming noise and Jaehyun's footsteps rushing down the hall. "Sorry, I didn't want my vegetables to go bad. I'm here now."

"Did I ask for an explanation?" Johnny grabs Jaehyun by his hair, gently pulling his head back until his neck is fully exposed. "What do we say?"

"S-sorry."

"Sorry _what_?"

"Sorry, hyung." Jaehyun feels like his heart is about to explode when Johnny's lips finally make contact with his neck. He tries to keep quiet, tries to suppress the noises that so badly want to leave his lips, but with little luck. " _Please, I_ \--"

"You don't get to decide what happens next." Johnny tilts Jaehyun's head to the side, admiring the bruising that was already beginning to purple before letting go of him completely. "Take your clothes off and wait for me."

Jaehyun does as he's told and wordlessly watches Johnny out of the corner of his eye, feeling the knot in his stomach tighten when he realizes what Johnny is doing. "Battery's dead. Use the purple one."

Johnny nods, pressing and holding the power button on Jaehyun's worn, green vibrator as if he needed to see for himself that it was actually dead. "You've been a busy boy," he says, tossing it the dead vibrator aside and opting for the purple one like Jaehyun had suggested. "Last I checked, the battery life on that thing is six hours."

"Yeah, well," Jaehyun mumbles, his cheeks reddening with embarrassment. "I wouldn't have to use it as often if you'd come and see me more than once a month."

"Sit," Johnny instructs. He points a finger toward the bed and drags it upward, signifying that he wants Jaehyun on his hands and knees with his ass up. "I'd visit more often if _somebody_ weren't so insistent on working overtime every single day of his life. What'd you do with the lube? Wasn't with the vibrators."

"Bathroom. By the shampoo."

Johnny doesn't say anything as he walks out of the bedroom and into the bathroom across the hall, exhaling through his nose at the sight of a dildo suction cupped to the shower wall. "Should have told me you've been getting so desperate. I would have called you or something."

"And done what?" Jaehyun asks. "Yell at me for cumming without permission again?"

"Don't cum without permission and I wouldn't have to yell at you." Johnny walks back into the bedroom and uncaps the lube, the sound alone making Jaehyun's cock twitch. "Do you think of me?"

"...of course I do, hyung."

"Tell me about it." Johnny squeezes a generous amount of lube onto his fingers before settling in next to Jaehyun, tracing lightly around his rim before sinking a single finger inside. "Do you finger yourself, wishing it was me?"

" _I_...yeah. It's n-not the same, but what-- _what else can I do?_ " Jaehyun is panting hard already, not wanting to admit how good it feels knowing that it's just one finger. "I think about you all the time, hyung. Even when I'm not f-fucking myself. You're always on my mind."

Johnny inserts an additional two fingers, the sudden stretch making Jaehyun cry out. "Don't be shy. I want to hear that beautiful voice of yours." He pushes in and out with his fingers, enjoying every second of Jaehyun's broken cries as they fill the room. "Tell me how much you missed me. How much you missed getting fucked, like the dirty little whore you are."

"I missed you s-so much, hyung. _So fucking--much_." Jaehyun does his best to stay still, fully aware that any sort of thrust or movement will result in immediate punishment, but he almost can't help it. Johnny's fingers are dangerously close to his prostate, and even just the _slightest_ movement would be enough to send him over the edge. "The thought of y-you fucking me open and-- _fuck_ , Johnny, I'm gonna cum if you keep--"

And just like that, Johnny's fingers are gone, the sudden emptiness being more than Jaehyun can bare.

" _Wha_ \--why did you--"

"You said you were gonna cum." Johnny's voice is serious and there's no humor in his facial expression. "Roll over."

Jaehyun does as he's asked and rolls over onto his back, his cock fully erect and already leaking with precum. "Do we have to use the vibrator today?"

"Are you that desperate for me?" Johnny smirks, to which Jaehyun nods. "Alright. We don't have to if you don't want to." He tosses the box of condoms to Jaehyun before standing up and wiggling out of his pants, kicking them aside as soon as they reach his ankles. "Come here, actually. Come suck hyung off before I fuck you senseless."

Jaehyun grabs a condom from the box and tosses it across the bed while maneuvering his way over to Johnny, who drops a pillow onto the ground in front of him. "Thank you," Jaehyun says as he gets down onto his knees. He presses his lips to just above Johnny's belly button, leaving a trail of kisses down his stomach and hips until his boxers are off and discarded with the rest of their clothes. He takes Johnny's cock in his hand, pumping him a few times before taking his entire length with ease. Years of playing rough with Johnny had all but eliminated his gag reflex, and Jaehyun stiffens instantly when Johnny starts to fuck his mouth.

"What a good boy you are," Johnny breathes. He grabs a handful of Jaehyun's hair as a means to keep him in place, and feels his balls tighten when a small moan emits from Jaehyun's pretty lips. "You're taking hyung's cock so well. You like having cock in your mouth, _don't you_?"

Jaehyun nods, breathless and unable to say anything as Johnny continues to fill him up.

"Of course you do," Johnny persists, quickening his pace. "Such a regular little cock slut you are. Who do you belong to, Jaehyun?"

"You," Jaehyun manages to get out between breaths. Johnny's cock is still hard in his mouth, and Jaehyun finds himself fucking into his fist trying to find some much needed relief. " _I belong to you_. I'm hyung's little cock whore, and I--"

"Stop touching yourself." Johnny grabs Jaehyun's hand with his wrist, tightening his fingers as he gives one last thrust into his mouth before pulling away. "Did I say you could do that?"

"...no."

"No _what?_ "

" _No, hyung_."

Johnny pulls Jaehyun up by his wrist and pushes him down onto the bed, pressing his body up against his until he's flat on his back. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Huh? You think you make the rules now just because we haven't seen each other in a while?" Jaehyun doesn't say anything, and Johnny moves his hand from Jaehyun's wrist to just below his neck. "I asked you a question, Jaehyun."

"No, hyung," Jaehyun whispers. Between Johnny's cock throbbing against his thigh and his hand threatening to choke the life out of him, trying to form any sort of coherent thought is proving to be a challenge. "I don't make the rules. You do."

"I do _what_?"

"Make the rules."

"Good boy." Johnny releases the pressure he had on Jaehyun's throat and sits up, still straddling him as he tears open the condom and rolls it on with ease. "You think you deserve to be fucked? You think you deserve to have hyung's cock inside you, filling you up until you burst?"

"Yes," Jaehyun says in a shaky voice, even though he and Johnny both know damn well that he doesn't. "Please, hyung, I'll do anything. Whatever you want, I--"

"I didn't ask," Johnny snaps. He lines his cock up with Jaehyun, just barely teasing him with the tip. "You'll say anything at this point as long as it would result in you getting fucked." He slowly fills Jaehyun, hovering over his chest as a gurgled cry begins to form at the back of his throat. "You like that? Does it feel good, having hyung's cock all the way deep inside you? You like being full, Jaehyun?"

" _Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes,_ " Jaehyun moans as he digs his fingertips into Johnny's back. He moves his hips upward as if that would make Johnny go deeper than he already is, and locks his ankles around his legs. " _Fuck me, please, hyung._ Please, please, please. I need more."

"I thought you liked taking things slow," Johnny muses. He keeps one hand on the bed and runs the other through Jaehyun's hair, teasing him with a particularly hard thrust before almost completely pulling out. "How bad do you want it? I wanna hear how much you need me."

"More than anything, hyung, please." Jaehyun is desperate to be filled, desperate to have Johnny inside of him. Desperate to feel whole again. "Not having you here is t-torture. It hurts, hyung. I n-need you to fill me up. Make me whole again. Make me feel like I'm--"

"Make you feel like _what_ , Jaehyun?"

" _Like I'm the only one that deserves you._ "

"What makes you think you're not?" Johnny grabs Jaehyun's cheeks with his fingers, not giving him the option to look at anything but him. "You are the _only_ one for me. Do you understand me? _The only one_. There is no one in this _world_ that is even half as important to me as you are."

"Then why don't you fuck me like you mean it?" Jaehyun practically shouts. "Fuck me and prove to me that I'm the only one you want."

"Never," Johnny whispers, his voice deeper and more authorative than Jaehyun has ever heard before. " _Ever_. Raise your voice at me like that again. It is _not_ your place to talk to me like that, Jung Jaehyun."

Jaehyun almost wishes that Johnny would have slapped him. It would have hurt a lot less than the look on his face when he thrusts into him, _hard_. "Hyung, I--"

"Shut up." Jaehyun's grip on Johnny's waist is hard enough to leave bruises, but Johnny doesn't care. He wants Jaehyun to mark him just as badly, if not more than Jaehyun does, and places a hand over his to prevent him from letting go. "If you even so much as _think_ about letting go of me, so help me, I'll--"

"Harder."

"You don't get to tell me what to do."

" _I said_ ," Jaehyun repeats, digging his fingernails even deeper into Johnny's skin. " _Fuck. Me. Harder._ "

The tone in Jaehyun's voice causes Johnny to snap almost instantly. He hoists one of Jaehyun's legs into the air and props his ankle up onto his shoulder, keeping one hand on his ankle while the other digs into his thigh. His thrusts are fast and needy, desperate to be back inside the second he pulls out. "Touch yourself," he commands. "But don't you dare cum until I say so."

Jaehyun takes advantage of the invitation, immediately taking his cock into his hand and timing his thrusts perfectly with Johnny's. It doesn't take long for him to reach his breaking point, but all he can bring himself to do is whine.

"What is it, Jaehyun," Johnny breathes, his words coming out more like a statement than a question. "Tell hyung what you want."

"I-- _ngh_ \--I wanna cum. I'm _going_ to cum. P-please, hyung--"

"Not yet." Johnny releases Jaehyun's ankle and pushes his leg back down onto the bed, once again shifting his weight so that he's hovering above Jaehyun with his cock just barely pressed up against his entrance. "I'm gonna go slow, okay? I want you to feel me inside of you, inch by _aching_ inch."

"Hyung, _no_ , I'm gonna--"

"Shh." Johnny reaches down and kisses Jaehyun on the lips, slowly at first but getting more and more desperate as he steadily brings himself in and out of Jaehyun, each thrust getting a little more forceful than the previous. "Don't cum until I tell you to."

Jaehyun wraps his arms around Johnny's neck, burying his face in his chest as Johnny fucks into him. "I want you to cum inside of me."

"Jaehyun, I--"

" _Johnny, please._ "

Johnny says nothing, only giving a small nod as he reluctantly pulls out. He presses his forehead against Jaehyun's and shuts his eyes as he removes the condom and tosses it aside. "This is the one time-- _the one time_ \--you get to tell me what to do." He kisses Jaehyun, bringing his bottom lip into his mouth with his teeth while he fills Jaehyun once more, this time with no latex barrier between them. "Fuck, Jaehyun. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. You feel so _fucking_ good."

"Don't stop, hyung," Jaehyun begs as Johnny brushes against his prostate. "Keep going, keep going, keep going, please. God, please don't stop."

"Fuck, Jaehyun, I'm gonna--I'm gonna cum." His thrusts get sloppier and more rigid the closer he gets to climax, and Jaehyun practically begs for it. The sheer desperation in his voice is what threatens to send Johnny over the edge. "Say--say my name."

"Hyung."

" _No._ "

"Johnny."

" _Again._ "

" _Johnny._ " Jaehyun takes Johnny's hand and strokes his cock with it, the sudden overstimulation becoming almost too much to bare. "Hyung, you _have_ to let me cum."

"Not yet."

"Johnny, I--"

Jaehyun cums first, as expected, spilling over Johnny's hand with a scream that's just as pretty as the mouth it came from, and the image is what does Johnny in. He lets go of Jaehyun, allowing himself to fall forward onto his chest in a heap of sweat and heavy breathing. He'd only ever cum inside of Jaehyun a handful of times, this time being even better than the others for some reason didn't really have the brain power to explain.

After laying still long enough to catch his breath, Johnny finally pulls himself out of Jaehyun, Jaehyun instantly groaning at the loss. "Every time I come to see you, I feel like I'm _this_ much closer to quitting my job."

"You wouldn't _dare_." Jaehyun pulls Johnny in close to him, reveling in his warmth and comfort for as long as he can. "You didn't come all the way to Seoul just quit your dream job six months after graduation."

"I wouldn't and I didn't," Johnny agrees. "But that doesn't mean I don't think about it."

Jaehyun intertwines his fingers with Johnny's, bringing his knuckles up to his lips and pressing light kisses all over his hand. "I know. Will you at least grab dinner with me before you head back home?"

"Yeah. That sounds nice."


End file.
